


Watch Out For That Tree

by JetGirl1832



Series: Day by Day [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Summer, The Burrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832
Summary: All Albus wanted was to spend some time during the holidays alone with Scorpius, but clearly this was too much to ask for.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Series: Day by Day [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603093
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Watch Out For That Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Person A: “(Person B)…Will you please get out of the tree? You’ve been up there for over an hour.”  
> Person B: “No! You can’t make me.”  
> Person A: “…..You’re stuck aren’t you?”  
> Person B: “…..Just a little bit.”

Sure Al could find his family to be a little much, especially when they all gathered together for various occasions, but summer at the Burrow was always the best time of the year. At least here there was plenty of space that despite the sheer number of people they were a bit more spread out then they were back home at Grimmauld Place. 

He was also rather surprised when his parents agreed that Scorpious could come with them on this trip. Sure James ragged on him quite a bit about the whole thing for awhile, but Uncle George had given him something that certainly made his brother lay off him for a little while. 

Now they were here and it was a gloriously warm summers day and Al wanted to make the most of it. “We can go down to the lake, I don’t think anyone else is going,” he told Scorpius as they were about to head out.

“Al?” His mother called out to him, “while your out can you check on Lily, and make sure all three of you are back my lunch or Grandmum will be very cross-”

“Mum…” Albus sighed, “why do I have to look for Lily, why can’t James or someone else.”

“Because you had the misfortune of walking past when you did,” Ginny smiled, “have fun!”

Albus shook his head, he wasn’t entirely thrilled with the idea that his time at the lake with Scorpius was more than likely to be distubed by whatever it was Lily might be up to. But he wasn’t going to think about that now, he’d deal with Lily and whatever she was up to later.

So he and Scorpius walked along the shore, occasionally tossing stones to see how far they’d go, “I want to thank you for inviting me,” Scorpius smiled.

“I wanted to spend time with you,” Albus grinned twinning their fingers together and grinning, “and figured we’d be less likely to run into trouble or prying eyes all the way out here then back at home-”

“I hope you’re right,” Scorpius grinned as the two of them looked at each other, Al was eager to close the gap, to feverishly kiss Scorpius until they needed to break for air. But the sound of something falling from above caused them to look around for the source of the noise because clearly they weren’t alone. 

“Is that a shoe?” Scorpius noted walking towards the nearby tree and looking what he assumed had fallen from the tree. It was a light blue sandle with a large flower on it.

“Lily,” Albus sighed before looking up into the tree, and sure enough rather high up in it’s branches sat his little sister, “what in Merlin’s name are you doing up there?”

“Nothing,” Lily replied calmly.

“Sure… nothing,” Albus rolled his eyes, “and how long have you been up there?” 

Lily shrugged, “Dunno, awhile?”

Mum and Dad would certainly not be pleased to know that Lily was climbing about like this by herself especially this high up. “Well… Will you please get out of the tree?” he asked, “It seems you’ve been up there for over an hour.”

“No!” Lily replied sharply, “you can’t make me!”

Well she certainly was right about that, Albus folded his arms across his chest and turned to Scorpius, “now what do we do.”

Scorpius pursed his lips deep in though as to what their next course of action should be before picking up the shoe and looking back at Lily, “You’re stuck aren’t you?” he called out.

Albus watched as Lily’s face turned beet red, “Just a little bit…” she replied meekly in response.

Scorpius laughed, “Well when you said that this was going to be an exciting trip this is certainly not what I had in mind.”

Albus sighed, “Yeah you laugh, but do remember my mum wants us back for lunch which means we need to get Lils down in one piece.”

“Hmmm…” Scorpius pondered, “I’ve got nothing.”

“What a great load of help you are,” Albus rolled his eyes in response.”

“I’m trying!” Scorpius huffed.

“I think we need help,” Albus sighed knowing their pool of those who would help them, but not tell his parents was rather limited. 

Nearby voices caught Albus’ attention, “Teddy! Lily, Scorp I’ll be right back!”

Albus ran in the direction he heard the voices just over the nearby hill, “Teddy! Teddy!” he called out.

Teddy had has arms around Victoire while they sat on a blanket and clearly he's interrupted a moment… Well his moment with Scorpius had been ruined, so it was only fair, and Teddy was bound to help them. 

“Teddy…” Albus panted, “w-we need your help… Lily, tree…”

Teddy raised his brows in amusement, “How about you take a couple of breaths and try explaining that to me again?”

“L-Lily got herself stuck in a tree,” Albus sighed, “can you help her get down.”

“I can try,” Teddy nodded, “let me guess, you don’t want your mum to know?”

“Exactly,” Albus nodded and urged Teddy to follow him back to the tree where Scorpius was sitting at the base apparently having a rather heartfelt conversation with Lily.

“Anyway that’s what I think you should do,” Lily finished. 

“Thanks Lily,” Scorpius smiled, “oh it looks like Al is back with Teddy.”

“Great,” Lily grinned, “it’s getting rather uncomfortable up here.”

“I suppose you may want to think twice before climbing that high again by yourself,” Scorpius replied.

“Watch yourself, I can still throw my other shoe at you!” Lily threatened. 

Before she had the chance though Tedd approached the tree, “Alright Lily let’s get you down from here.”

It took some finagling and boosting each other up, but soon between the four of them they managed to free Lily from her perch in the tree. “Thanks Teddy!” Lily grinned throwing her arms around the older boy, “you’re the best!” She then proceeded to dash off back in the direction of the Burrow.

“As if I did nothing?” Al huffed, “if it wasn’t for me she’d still be stuck up there.”

“That’s how life goes Al,” Teddy chuckled ruffling his hair, “now if you don’t mind Victoire and I were a little busy before you interrupted us.”

Albus sighed and brushed his hair from his face, he then felt a squeeze on his shoulder, “I think you and I also had plans before we were so rudely interrupted as well,” Scorpius smiled.

Albus grinned, “I think I remember where we left off.”


End file.
